


my boyfriend is a human furnace (and sometimes that's a little concerning)

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: AceMarco Drabbles & Ficlets [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Ace's body heat is enough to keep both himself and Marco warm.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: AceMarco Drabbles & Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122617
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110
Collections: tellmewhatyousee's Prompt Fills





	my boyfriend is a human furnace (and sometimes that's a little concerning)

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from tumblr, an anon who asked me to write something shippy based on the senses. i'm not really used to writing descriptions like this, but i really like how it turned out!

If Marco didn’t know any better, he’d be worried Ace had a fever.

Before the nature of their relationship changed, they didn’t have much reason for touch. As friends and crewmates, physical contact between them was limited to things like handshakes and pats on the shoulder. Marco never had the time to really _think_ about the feeling of Ace’s hand in his own; he’d never been close enough to feel just how much heat radiated from his entire body, even without using his powers.

Then, once their feelings for each other came to light, that all changed.

Kissing Ace was like sipping a hot drink. It was shocking, at first, and Marco had pulled away out of fear of being burned. Even if he could easily heal himself (which came in handy later, when the kisses became a bit less chaste), he didn’t want their first kiss to end in injury. Of course, Ace had only laughed it off, and after some assurance that he was just naturally that warm, Marco was more than willing to try again.

The first time they spent the night together, Marco found out Ace got even hotter when he slept. He didn’t even keep blankets on his bed, so Marco had brought one from his own, but it was quickly discarded once Ace fell asleep. Despite the fact that the porthole was open, and the frigid evening breeze was flowing through the room, Ace produced enough body heat for the both of them. 

With a smile, Marco wrapped his arms around Ace and pulled him closer. He was almost _too_ hot to the touch, his skin burning up in a way that would be incredibly concerning for any other body. For Ace, though, it was completely normal.

Slowly, Marco ran his fingers along Ace’s firm stomach. He could feel the rise and fall of his abdomen with every breath, and that in combination with his body temperature was a perfect reminder that he was _alive._ Marco pushed away those doctorly thoughts that told him Ace was sick,and instead buried his face in the crook of his neck to bask in it.

With a slow, deep breath in, Ace’s aroma surrounded him. He smelled vaguely like a campfire, smoky and earthy in a way that mingled nicely with the scent of the sea. Marco also caught a hint of citrus, from the shampoo Ace used before they turned in for the night. It wasn’t something he normally liked— he was more fond of floral scents than fruity ones— but with Ace, it was just perfect.

Marco didn’t need much sleep, really. With his devil fruit, he had a lot more stamina than the average man. But, sleepless nights or not, he definitely didn’t mind spending them by Ace’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [tellmewhatyouc](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, i'm always takin requests! now, you can also submit a request via ao3 with my [personal prompt meme.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/tellmewhatyousee_requests)


End file.
